


¿Cómic?, ¿Qué cómic?

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Felching, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Self-Lubrication, Top Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen regenta una tienda de cómics y Jared desea más que nada su última adquisición. Cuando se encuentren, sus vidas cambiarán para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Título:** ¿Cómic?, ¿Qué cómic?

 **Autor:** Aeren  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
**Palabras:** ~14.464~  
**Resumen:** Jensen regenta una tienda de cómics y Jared desea más que nada su última adquisición. Cuando se encuentren, sus vida cambiarán para siempre.

_{Basado en este prompt anómino: ¿Podrías escribir algo con omega!Dean/alpha!Sam? O lo mismo pero Jensen/Jared, no importa. Algo cortito. Gracias, Aeren ^^}_

**Warnings/Enticements:** Sexo explícito.  
**Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a **aura_dark,** gracias a Hermione, este fic no estaría aquí si no fuese gracias a ella, a Aura por los ánimos, y ¡porque el fluffy es culpa de ellas dos!

 

**¿Cómic?, ¿Qué cómic?**

 

 

La Batcueva tenía apenas tres metros de fachada y un toldo que había visto tiempos mejores daba sombra al ventanal, además de una puerta de cristal de hierro oscurecido por el paso del tiempo. Desde su lugar en la cafetería de enfrente Hermione no podía precisar si la estructura necesitaba una buena mano de pintura o no, pero desde aquella distancia podría asegurar que sí. No sabía bien por qué se había fijado en el pequeño lugar, o quizás sí; con un jefe como Jared, era imposible no notar un antro donde se vendiesen comics. El chico, además de ser un genio de la informática, era un fanático de aquel tipo de fricadas, como las llamaba el otro socio de Alpha LTD, Chad Murray.

La cuestión es que el diminuto establecimiento desentonaba con el entorno lo bastante como para atraer la atención, determinó mientras observaba a su alrededor comparándolo con la cafetería en donde se encontraba. El lugar tenía el mismo estilo aséptico y un poco impersonal que tanto se estilaba en aquel barrio, estaba lleno de nuevas empresas que en poco más de dos años habían ido repoblando esa zona de la ciudad hasta ahora pasto de grupos de lo más variopinto, pero con algo en común: los pocos recursos económicos. Los locales cercanos al puerto, que en su día fueron almacenes y oficinas abandonadas, se habían reciclado gracias al nuevo boom empresarial y habían resurgido convertidas en todo tipo de comercios, desde tiendas de ropa de segunda mano y comercio justo a supermercados de productos orgánicos, pasando por diminutas boutiques que ofrecían lo último en tecnología importada, lo hipster mezclándose de forma ecléctica con la moda más vanguardista. Era el sitio de moda, así que un par de semanas atrás, Alpha LTD había estrenado su nueva central a sólo un par de calles de allí, lo que explicaba que se le hubiese pasado por alto aquella joya.

Sin embargo, lo que de verdad le llamó la atención esa mañana fue la intensidad con la que una de las camareras, la que le preparaba su pedido para ser más exactos, contemplaba la calle. Curiosa, se giró a tiempo de ver cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de un hombre; el gesto dejó en la acera a un chico espigado que maniobraba con un paquete de aspecto pesado, luchando por sostenerlo mientras abría con la mano libre. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para apreciar que bajo esas gafas y la gorra había un espécimen realmente precioso. Moreno y lo bastante alto como para no resultar ridículo junto al metro noventa y cinco de su jefe, podría valer.

—Aquí tiene, capuccino descafeinado con leche desnatada y un toque de cacao, tal y como ha pedido —recitó la camarera con acento cantarín, Hermione la ojeó de pasada, todavía pensando en la semana que tenían por delante y en lo estresado que se ponía Jared siempre que alguna de sus citas salía mal. Contuvo el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco, ¿Cuándo iba a aprender aquel hombre que lo suyo no eran los niños pijos que sólo se sentían atraídos por su aspecto y el éxito en los negocios? Debería buscarse alguien como el chico de enfrente, con un trabajo y expectativas diferentes a vivir del cuento o a costa de un novio.

—Gracias, cariño. Oye, sabes que llevamos poco tiempo por el barrio y hasta ahora no me había fijado en la tienda de enfrente, ¿son de fiar?

La muchacha apoyó un codo en el mostrador y miró en la dirección en la que apuntaba la secretaria. El gesto hizo que una cascada de sedoso cabello pelirrojo cayese por su hombro; cuando lo apartó, Hermione descubrió la tarjeta que estaba prendida en la camiseta de algodón negro, que anunciaba que su nombre era Danneel. Era bonita, pensó, si te iban los bombones de pechos prominentes y labios pintados con gloss. Algo le decía que no era el tipo de Jared; por mucho que les asegurase que era bisexual, como casi todos los alfas, en realidad ella le conocía sólo un par de ligues y para alguien con la presencia del joven empresario eso era un completo desperdicio.

—¿Te refieres a la tienda de Jen? —Danneel hizo una mueca como si algo le doliese mientras pasaba la bayeta por el mostrador que ya estaba limpio, era obvio que intentaba disimular que ya habían acabado. Por suerte, el primer grupo de personas solicitando su desayuno había desaparecido y por el momento disfrutaban de un tranquilo interludio.

—¿Jen es la dueña? —Hermione se lamentó para sus adentros, casi había imaginado al guapo joven de la acera detrás del mostrador de La Batcueva, un chico sano y sin complicaciones que alegrase el día a Jared y de paso a toda la oficina. Su jefe era un amor, pero a veces la frustración sexual tenía aquellos efectos secundarios, lo mismo que encontrar a tu cita tonteando con uno de tus socios. Bien, se recompuso haciendo votos por olvidar el incidente, al menos podría aplacarle con algún comic nuevo o algo así.

—Jensen, el dueño se llama Jensen, acaba de entrar, ¿no le has visto…? —El tono soñador le dijo todo lo que necesitaba, la mirada exasperada de una de las otras camareras al escuchar el nombre le dijo el resto. Era increíble lo que las personas dejaban traslucir si se sabía cómo mirar y escuchar. La ligera arruguita que partía con delicadeza la frente de Danneel le dio esperanzas. Si aquella Barbie no había conseguido nada del tal Jensen, era que aún tenía posibilidades. A lo mejor incluso era mono, ¿qué más daba? La cosa era buscarle un polvo a Jared, algo que le distrajese un poco del trabajo y les diese a todos tiempo de respirar.

—Mi jefe es adicto a los comics raros, ¿crees que en La Batcueva trabajan con ese tipo de material? —indagó esperanzada.

—Oh, sí, es el mejor, Jensen encuentra toda clase de cosas extrañas, ¿sabes? No llego a entender por qué alguien pagaría semejante cantidad por _algo viejo,_ pero… —Un nuevo suspiro la hizo sonreír, el leve mohín de Danneel era bastante encantador, a lo mejor podría traer a Chad, parecía su tipo.

—Gracias, cariño —se despidió, dejándole una propina acorde al servicio prestado. Decidida, cruzó la calzada y curioseó un poco en el escaparate; desde allí no se veía a nadie, así que imaginó que el tal Jensen estaba en la trastienda, porque el cartel de cerrado estaba todavía puesto. La impresión mejoraba una vez estuvo cerca, el local parecía antiguo pero cuidado, estanterías llenas a rebosar de objetos que imaginaba que a su jefe podrían causarle toda clase de ataques de histeria, aún recordaba el revuelo cuando se regaló a si mismo uno de esos comics como celebración tras haber conseguido que Alpha LTD facturase su primer millón.

El móvil que llevaba siempre encima vibró, recordándole que tendría que dejar sus maquinaciones para más adelante, ahora le esperaba una reunión complicada. Sacó el objeto y enfocó a la puerta, donde un discreto cartel mostraba una información que consideraba importante. Aquello iba a encantar a Jared, estaba segura por completo. Sonrió mientras la aplicación gestionaba las imágenes y las enviaba a su correo electrónico, aquella utilidad era una de las que habían lanzado sólo un par de meses antes al mercado y que ya eran furor entre los usuarios de toda clase de dispositivos. Satisfecha, puso rumbo a la oficina, el día acababa de mejorar de forma sustancial.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

El portazo resonó en el pequeño cuartucho que Jensen llamaba ostentosamente trastienda. En realidad era poco más que un cuadrado de unos pocos metros cuadrados cubierto de estanterías atestadas de cachivaches, algunos de ellos eran verdaderas joyas que esperaban para ser puestos en circulación en algún momento del futuro. ¿Quién iba a decirle a él cuando decidió abrir La Batcueva que dedicarse a encontrar y subastar cómics raros era casi como trabajar en Bolsa? Solo había que esperar al momento en el que el mercado estuviese más receptivo para conseguir el mejor resultado.

—Dios mío, Jen —se quejó Matt a su espalda—, casi me das con el cristal de la entrada en las narices, ¿debo pensar que la cita de anoche con Tom fue otro fiasco?

—Cállate, es la última vez que os hago caso a ti o a tu novio, sois unos liantes, y ese gilipollas para lo único que vale es para mirar su reflejo —aclaró de mal humor. Odiaba que sus amigos le preparasen encerronas, y dijese Misha lo que dijese, lo de Tom Welling había sido una, pero sobre todo detestaba a los alfas insufribles que creían que con mirarles iba a abrirse de piernas como un buen y sumiso omega. Bufó indignado mientras se lavaba las manos en el diminuto aseo, no había nacido aún un alfa que consiguiese eso de él y dudaba que fuese a conocerlo. Se mordió el labio mientras se miraba de reojo en el espejo, desconectando de la conversación de Matt, de todas formas el otro omega no le necesitaba, estaba enamorado del sonido de su propia voz, el cabrón. Si no fuese tan buena gente, Jensen juraría que le odiaba.

—Jen… deberías relajarte, dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso —le aconsejó Matt imperturbable. El idiota tuvo el descaro de sonreírle incluso; claro, pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco, Matt lo tenía súper claro porque había encontrado a su compañero, su alfa, casi al mismo tiempo en que se hizo adulto, pero no todos tenían la suerte de tropezarse con un Misha, un alfa liberal, abierto y cariñoso, que no intentaba convertir a Matt en la «mujercita» de la relación. Con un estremecimiento, se cuestionó eso, porque estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le importaría para nada ocupar ese puesto de todas formas.

—Ya, claro, tú espera sentado, no sea que te hernies, no a todos nos interesa lo mismo, Matt, ya lo sabes. —Habían tenido aquella discusión tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Lo cierto es que si Jensen pensaba en sí mismo a la edad de Matt, podía verse reflejado en el joven omega. Podía verse con poco más de veinte, demasiado joven y crédulo, ansioso por conseguir lo que todos, una familia, _un alfa._ Sin embargo, Jeffrey Morgan no había sido ese alfa, Jeff se había limitado a usarle, una y otra vez, retorciendo su amor, convirtiéndolo en algo sucio y de paso, había conseguido que Jensen perdiese la capacidad de creer en otra persona. No, nadie podría convencerle de que esa química especial de la que tanto se hablaba fuese real, él había encontrado al compañero perfecto y éste había resultado ser un fiasco, así que con casi treinta años y un futuro asegurado gracias a su propio esfuerzo, lo que menos le interesaba era dejarse seducir por falsas promesas, si algo le había enseñado la experiencia con Jeff era que el sexo con alfas era una idea que tenía que desterrar.

—Tonterías —sentenció Matt, levantándose del sofá. Se desperezó con ese aire lánguido y sensual que era como una segunda naturaleza en él y que su estado parecía haber acentuado. Jensen le miró con un reluctante cariño, porque fuese un pequeño grano en el culo o no, Matt era su amigo más fiel, su confidente y sí, a lo mejor el chico estaba demasiado empeñado en que encontrase su media naranja, pero sólo lo hacía porque le deseaba lo mejor.

—Cohen… —le amenazó lanzándole una barrita de muesli que el moreno cazó con reflejos infalibles—, dedícate a cuidarte de ti y de mi sobrinito y olvídate de hacer de casamentero, el papel no te va.

Matt sonrió de oreja a oreja y se pasó la mano por el vientre, que aún seguía plano. Jensen casi rezó una oración de agradecimiento a la deidad que fuese responsable. De vuelta a lo suyo, dejó que su amigo se lanzase a explicarle con pelos y señales la última visita al especialista, si había algo que hacía que se olvidase de sus planes de buscarle novio a Jensen, era el embarazo que tanto había deseado desde que se casase con su alfa. Miró el reloj, calculando que aún podría ir hasta Jamaicana, la cafetería de enfrente, y traerse su pedido habitual, dos capuccinos con mucha espuma y extra de cacao. Igual, y sólo por molestarle, pediría un batido de fresa para el futuro padre.

—Matt, voy a por un café ahí enfrente, ¿te quedas a cargo del teléfono? Estoy seguro de que cuando se corra la voz de que tenemos el número quince de _Amazing Fantasy_ se nos echarán encima.

—Claro, Jensen, ve tranquilo —asintió el más joven, acabándose el tentempié.

—Lo sé —añadió sin girarse—, para ti descafeinado.

—¡Gracias, cariño! —se despidió—. Misha junior y yo te lo agradecemos muchísimo, vas a ser el mejor padrino del mundo.

—Dios, me das miedo, deja de llamar al pobre crío Misha junior. —Agitó una mano mientras Matt le contemplaba recoger la cartera y salir, su amigo podría decir lo que le diese la gana, en el fondo era un buenazo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Es de nuevo él —le susurró Matt con tono conspiratorio. Jensen se subió las gafas y masajeándose el puente de la nariz, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Señor Padalecki…? —replicó, al comprender que su amigo no tenía intención de coger responder la llamada—. Lo siento, Jensen no está. Ajá… lo siento… sí… —Garabateó algo en un bloc y poniendo los ojos en blanco, le pasó la nota al aludido, que hizo una mueca al ver los datos, era el número privado de aquel tipo, por lo que parecía, y una dirección de correo electrónico. Apartó el cuaderno y se dirigió a la trastienda. En un rincón tenía un paquete de pedidos que revisar antes de ponerlos en manos de la agencia de transportes. Odiaba aquella tarea, pero la venta online, junto con las pocas subastas que había organizado, era lo que le mantenía a flote.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? —le preguntó Matt en cuanto hubo colgado—. Se supone que tenemos que venderlo, ¿no es así? ¿Cuántas veces ha llamado ese tío en la última semana?

—Es un gilipollas —arguyó de mala gana, sin ganas de confesar que en realidad no tenía un argumento de peso. Era que, simplemente, el tal Padanosécuantos le caía gordo, punto y final. Había algo en el modo de hablar del tío que le había repateado desde que se pusiera en contacto con él para hacerse con el ejemplar. Le había parecido un niñato prepotente, un alfa más, dispuesto a restregarle por la cara su éxito, y Jensen era incapaz de aguantar a los hombres así.

—No lo es —le contradijo Matt—. Te estás comportando como un imbécil, Jen, y lo sabes, nos jugamos mucha pasta con el puñetero comic, la oferta cubre de sobra los gastos que nos ahorraríamos si no hacemos la subasta, y es algo seguro. Necesitas echar un polvo y relajarte.

—Y tú necesitas dejar de pensar en el sexo como solución a todos los problemas ¡por Dios santo! —Se mesó el cabello, frustrado, porque por norma general el que hacía tonterías incomprensibles era su amigo, no él.

—Llego tarde —anunció en cambio el omega, recogiendo sus bártulos—, piénsalo ¿vale? Si no quieres tratar tú con él, bien puedo hacerlo yo, si es un encanto —añadió—. ¡Y esa voz! No sé cómo no te derrites sólo con escucharle, si está la mitad de bueno de lo sexy que es su voz…

—Lárgate —ordenó impaciente—. Eres un obseso, Cohen.

—Realista es más acertado —le corrigió con una mueca—. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Vale… venga, si no te vas llegaréis tarde.

—Piénsalo.

—Que sí, pesado —suspiró—. Vete, Matt, no seas más plasta.

—Si no te comportases como un crío con respecto a ese chico no sería _tan plasta_ —recalcó—, es imposible que le odies, ¡si no le conoces!

—Vale, te juro que voy a llamarle —añadió, sin intenciones de cumplir su promesa. Una vez a solas, encendió un cigarrillo en el minúsculo patio trasero y aspiró con avidez, ni él mismo se explicaba bien qué era lo que le pasaba con el comprador, sin embargo, algo en su acento, en su actitud, le sacaba de sus casillas y no era capaz de evitarlo. Decidido a aprovechar la tarde, apagó el pitillo y regresó a sus tareas, todavía tenía mucho por hacer.

 

 

 

 

 

—¿Dónde vas? —Chad estaba parado en el umbral y le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creía que te quedabas a tomar algo con el resto.

Era viernes, y los viernes en Alpha LTD había una especie de tradición: el equipo al completo tomaba algunas copas en el bareto más cercano, una forma de unir fuerzas y a veces aclarar el ambiente de trabajo, Jared era el primero que en la mayoría de las ocasiones esperaba con ansia que llegasen las cuatro de la tarde y salir pitando; ese día, sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente. Tomó su teléfono y sin responder a su amigo y socio, repasó en su archivo hasta que encontró la foto con la dirección del sitio. La Batcueva estaba ridículamente cerca, lo extraño es que nunca se hubiese encontrado la tienda en sus idas y venidas, pero tenía la excusa de que desde que se habían trasladado, las jornadas habían sido maratonianas, había momentos en los que creía que no iban a conseguir ordenarlo todo y seguir por donde lo habían dejado sin interferir en su estricto plan de trabajo.

—Tengo una cita —mintió; bueno, se dijo, en parte la tenía, que el otro implicado aún no lo supiese era un detallito sin importancia.

—¿Otra? —Chad se estremeció, lo de Jared no eran las relaciones, eso lo tenían claro Chad, el mismo Jared y el resto de los chicos de Alpha LTD. El pobre chaval parecía tener mala suerte congénita a la hora de fijarse en los tíos. Todavía recordaba al último con el que se había dejado caer por allí, al muy capullo solo le había faltado desnudarse y ofrecerse al mejor postor.

—No de _esas_ —le aclaró Jared, ahora sonrojado. Arrugó la nariz mientras rebuscaba en la mochila hasta dar con el gorro oscuro, que se caló a pesar de que la tarde de primavera no invitaba a ir tan cubierto. Chad bufó divertido mientras le contemplaba recoger sus pocos enseres y embutirlos de cualquier manera en el bolso de lona verde militar. Con unos simples vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris que había visto tiempos mejores, nadie que no le conociese podría decir que su amigo era uno de los jóvenes empresarios con más futuro en su campo. Jared levantó los ojos y le miró con agudeza, como si supiera que lo estaba sopesando—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, tío —exclamó levantando las manos—. ¡Qué susceptible, coño! Me preguntaba si esto tiene que ver con el puto Peter Parker.

—Tengo que conseguir ese comic, Murray —añadió con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que era capaz de vender hielo en el mismo Polo Norte. Chad no tenía ni idea de cómo alguien como Jared tenía tan mala suerte en cuestión de amores.

—¿Al final el imbécil ese te lo vende? —Todos en la oficina habían escuchado a lo largo de aquella semana acerca del puñetero libro y sobre todo, del tal Ackles, que parecía dispuesto a sacarle bien el jugo a la vena friki de Jared.

—Él todavía no lo sabe, pero sí, me lo vende. —Le palmeó el hombro y se despidió. Desde el umbral de la puerta, Chad le observó mientras se despedía de los chicos con gesto animado. Jared siempre era el alma de la fiesta allá donde iban, afable y de buen carácter, muchos no le veían venir, asumiendo que su placidez era sinónimo de que era idiota o algo así. Jensen Ackles estaba a punto de descubrir que si a Padalecki se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había manera humana de disuadirle. A lo mejor su amigo tenía mal ojo para los novios, pero no era así con los negocios y, por raro que fuese, para el joven los comics eran un asunto muy serio.

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger su chaqueta y unirse al grupo que iba camino del ascensor, su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, la secretaria de Jared, que sonreía ufana desde su puesto, ella también parecía preparada para la jarana. Algo en los ojos de la mujer le estremeció, a veces las chicas le daban miedo. Para cuando pidieron la primera ronda, ya había olvidado todo el asunto, Hermione acababa de presentarle a una preciosa rubia de la que no recordaba el nombre, pero eso era lo de menos, se dijo mientras invitaba a otra ronda, esa noche no dormiría solo, si dependía de él.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que puso una mano en el pomo de hierro y contempló por primera vez La Batcueva, Jared se enamoró del lugar. Con los ojos bien abiertos, contempló admirativo el pequeño local, que sin embargo a él le parecía el cofre de los tesoros. El sitio tenía carácter, olía a madera y papel, a tinta y a algo aún más íntimo que le recordaba a la biblioteca de su barrio, a las noches bajo las sábanas leyendo a escondidas. Cautivado, se acercó hasta una de las estanterías donde una colección de Galáctica esperaba, o varios ejemplares en perfecto estado de figuras de acción. Con una exclamación sostuvo entre las manos un peluche que simulaba a La Tardis, la nave en la que el doctor Who viajaba por el espacio-tiempo. Seguro que al hijo de su hermano mayor le encantaría algo así; tomó el juguete y se giró, carraspeando se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva. Aquel idiota que seguía dándole largas no tenía ni idea de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser.

Nada le había preparado, sin embargo, para la visión que tenía justo enfrente. Parcialmente oculto tras el mostrador, la voz ronca y melosa que tan bien recordaba le atrajo de inmediato, guiando sus pasos hasta que se detuvo a varios palmos de distancia. Su elevada estatura le permitía contemplar al joven que hablaba por teléfono dándole la espalda, mientras parecía anotar algo en un cuaderno, al parecer todavía sin notar su presencia. Carraspeó más fuerte, intentado atraer su atención y, al mismo tiempo, mantener un mínimo de compostura. Todos esos días de conversaciones truncadas con Ackles y el otro chico, Matt, le habían hecho esperar lo peor, tanto que ni siquiera se había hecho una imagen mental del dueño de aquella voz deliciosa que parecía odiarle por motivos que se le escapaban. Jared no tenía idea de qué había esperado encontrar al entrar ese viernes por la tarde en La Batcueva, pero lo que no hubiese imaginado es que iba a encontrarse con el culo más escultural que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sus sentidos parecieron desperezarse cuando la esencia almizcleña e inconfundible del omega le llegó, envolviéndole en sugerentes oleadas. Inspiró un par de veces, empapándose del aroma tórrido y sensual que hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua. En un gesto inconsciente, se pasó la mano por los labios, como si ya pudiese paladear aquella piel dorada. El chico era alto y bien formado, hombros anchos que decrecían hasta unas esbeltas caderas. Cuando se puso de pie, la curva redonda y apetecible de su trasero quedó expuesta de una forma que casi consideró obscena. La parte primal de su cerebro, esa que le pedía tomarle y rendirle allí mismo, rugió sin consideración, obligándole a hacer algo, lo que fuese, para que el otro hombre le prestase atención de una vez.

—Disculpa —empezó. No le dio tiempo a añadir nada, el dependiente levantó una mano y le detuvo sin mirarle.

—Te lo miro ahora, John, dame media hora, ¿vale? Oye, tengo que dejarte. —El tono grave y armónico le resonó dentro y le rodeó, resbalándole sobre la piel como una caricia lenta y caliente. Se mojó los labios otra vez mientras intentaba contener la necesidad de acercarse y reclamar aquella boca generosa, hacerla suya, morder la tierna carne hasta hacerla sangrar, hundir la yema de los dedos en los hombros y ponerle de rodillas frente a sí, sentir la tibia cueva cobijando su sexo, que palpitó llenándose de sangre. Jared era un hombre flexible, tenías que serlo si querías triunfar, para él, ser flexible y adaptarse era un signo de inteligencia, así que no era ajeno a adaptar sus planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre Jensen, sus prioridades quedaron arrasadas para ser sustituidas por una sola cosa: tenía que poseerle. Aquel era su omega y nadie iba a quitárselo. Así que, con el corazón en la boca, se acercó un paso más, hasta que el diminuto mostrador donde una pila de revistas esperaba ser colocadas quedó a su izquierda. Desde tan cerca, la esencia tórrida del otro hombre era casi dolorosa en su intensidad. Notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca, cada poro de la piel excitado por la cercanía de su compañero. _Suyo._ No había lugar a dudas. Jensen tenía que ser suyo. Levantó una mano y le tocó, casi con reverencia, como si necesitase cerciorarse de que el omega era real, de que era de carne y hueso y no una fábula conjurada por su mente. Contuvo el deseo de pellizcarse cuando el joven siseó, sobresaltado por el repentino contacto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen pudo sentirle antes de verle, la esencia inconfundible del alfa, agresiva y viril. Había percibido eso otras veces, ocasiones en que la necesidad se había tornado imperiosa, en la que la naturaleza se había impuesto a la razón. Jensen creía saber lo que significaba el deseo hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre la alta figura del desconocido y comprendió lo jodidamente equivocado que había estado durante toda su vida. El alfa estaba cerca, y era enorme y olía demasiado bien, estaba cerca y era una tentación casi irresistible, tanto que tuvo que dar un paso atrás en un fútil intento de contenerse. Porque lo que Jensen quería hacer era acercarse más y tocarle, retirar aquel estúpido gorro de lana y pasar los dedos por el cabello, cuyas puntas oscuras y sedosas se curvaban en gruesos zarcillos en la nuca. Jensen lo que quería era arrancarle aquella camiseta gris y pasar la lengua por el rastro de humedad que hacía que el cuello esbelto y dorado brillase seductor y obscenamente _comestible_. Jensen quería pasarle las manos por los hombros, hundir los dedos en la entrepierna y luego abrir uno a uno los botones hasta descubrir el prometedor bulto de su masculinidad, quería cerrar los labios en torno al grueso falo que se intuía bajo el algodón y dejar que le usase. Quería abrir las piernas y rogarle. Dejó escapar el aire que había contenido sin siquiera notarlo, avergonzado por la reacción de su cuerpo. La sangre era como un zumbido insistente en los oídos que le impedía reaccionar, notaba la zona donde el chico le había tocado de una forma diferente, como si esas yemas suaves le hubiesen escaldado, dejando a flor de piel las sensaciones más increíbles. Ramalazos de placer se le enroscaron en el vientre, palpitándole en las venas al ritmo frenético del corazón.

El chico, porque era sólo un chico más joven que él —un enorme chico con hoyuelos, y ojazos rasgados de un increíble tono verdoso—, se le acercó un poco más, como si también estuviese bajo el mismo hechizo. La idea le hizo temblar. Quiso comportarse como una persona racional, pero se encontró fracasando de forma miserable. Sus pupilas, putas traidoras, quedaron prendidas en la forma en que la boca tierna y sonrosada se movía formando palabras que fue incapaz de registrar, inspiró de nuevo rogando por no ponerse todavía más en ridículo. Dios, era como si aquel olor estuviese conectado con sus vísceras, con cada partícula de su ser. Agitado, confuso y profundamente alarmado, intentó alejarse de nuevo en un último y desesperado esfuerzo.

—¿Jensen Ackles? —Su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios sonó extraño y a la vez correcto, como si hubiese cobrado sentido _, al fin._ Asintió, sintiéndose un gilipollas bipolar, no era normal, aquello no podía ser normal esa fiebre, era lo que sea menos _normal,_ ¿a lo mejor era eso lo que se sentía cuando encontrabas al alfa, al de verdad, al que podía hacerte rendirte con sólo una mirada?

—Sí —graznó. Su voz, había escuchado aquella voz varias veces. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca cuando reconoció el leve malestar que aquel tono bajo y melódico le había provocado a través del aparato y que él había ignorado, transformándolo en antipatía. Con el hombre frente a sí, las pretensiones no tenían cabida. No podía seguir engañándose.

—Hemos hablado varias veces por teléfono, soy Jared Padalecki —continuó el alfa, cuyas mejillas se habían coloreado, las pupilas enormes oscurecían el iris cristalino.

—Lo sé —susurró antes de apretar los dedos en torno al mostrador. Miró a su alrededor, su tienda era su templo, el lugar donde había puesto todo lo que tenía y de pronto la presencia del alfa hacía que las paredes se le viniesen encima, que todo resultase insuficiente, desdibujado y al mismo tiempo agobiante. Tragó, ignorando el modo obsceno en que su cuerpo palpitaba pidiendo ser tocado por el hombre que tenía a unos centímetros. La ligera humedad que presentía entre sus muslos se tornó más real. Se le colorearon las mejillas—. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, tendrás que esperar como el resto de personas…

Jared agitó las manos y con gesto desenvuelto dejó algo en el suelo, parecía una mochila ajada por el paso del tiempo. Evaluándole, Jensen se preguntó si el chico sería capaz de disponer de una suma tan elevada, a lo mejor era sólo otro niño rico gastando el dinero de papi a manos llenas, era injusto sentir aquella increíble atracción por alguien así.

—En realidad he cambiado de opinión —le confesó el joven. Respiraba con rapidez y tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. Jensen se estremeció cuando una mano morena se extendió para tocarle. Quería apartarse, debería apartarse, pero el calor que desprendían aquellos dedos largos y elegantes era intoxicante. Se giró, ignorando cualquier instinto de autoprotección para seguir aquella otra urgencia, la del contacto, el contacto con el alfa. Suyo.

—¿Ya no lo quieres? —musitó, atrapado en la sensación escalofriante que le recorría haciendo que se le enroscasen los dedos de los pies, que su vientre latiese de anticipación, que su sexo gotease empapándole la ropa interior.

—Acabo de encontrar algo que es mucho mejor —le aseguró. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador, enorme y decidido, y Jensen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir como un animal en celo. Su esencia le subyugaba, le convertía los huesos en gelatina. Suyo, suyo, _suyo._ Su cerebro era un torbellino de ideas y sensaciones incoherentes. Jadeó cuando la distancia entre ellos se acortó todavía más.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó. La sonrisa lenta de Jared le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba. Cristo bendito, aquel tío debería ser ilegal.

—Mucho más, muchísimo mejor —le ronroneó. El aliento ardiente le rozó los labios y en un acto reflejo, Jensen se pasó la lengua por la zona, luchando contra el brutal apremio de unir sus bocas.

Dejando escapar un quejido, el joven alfa le atrajo hasta que estuvieron a milímetros, sus resuellos enroscándose el uno en torno al otro, mezclándose en una danza erótica y sensual de la que el omega se encontró participando gustoso como nunca antes en toda su vida adulta. Separó los labios permitiéndole entrar, succionando con hambre aquella lengua deliciosa y tibia que le saqueaba con apetito voraz. Curvó los dedos en torno a una de las gruesas muñecas del alfa y le clavó las uñas, tirando de él con una premura que hasta entonces le resultaba extranjera. Frustrado por la molestia que suponía el pequeño mostrador, se lamentó dentro de la boca jugosa. Fue entonces cuando Jared se apartó, hermoso y apasionado, derramando sobre su rostro una infinidad de diminutos besos como si alejarse le resultase tan insoportable como a Jensen.

Tragando aire en ostentosas bocanadas, el alfa se distanció, lamiéndose con gula los restos de saliva que tachonaban sus labios, recorriendo la fisonomía del omega con pupilas incendiarias. Al dependiente se le endurecieron los pezones al notar la enardecida mirada clavada en él. Dio un par de pasos con la intención de esquivar el estorbo que les separaba y continuar, pero ver cómo Jared giraba sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta de entrada le paralizó. Aterrado porque no sabía que podía haber pasado, porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, sentir, ansiar, era en retomar el beso donde lo habían dejado. El miedo a ser rechazado le detuvo, pero Jared no hizo ademán alguno de marcharse sino que, una vez junto a la puerta, se volteó para examinarle de nuevo, dándole la impresión de que ni él mismo sabía qué estaban haciendo o qué decir. Jensen contuvo un jadeo, porque nadie jamás le había mirado de aquella forma, la pasión mezclada con la posesividad. Jensen descubrió con sorpresa que _le encantaba_ que le mirase así, quería ser admirado de aquella forma, quería que el le hiciera suyo, y si tenía que rogarle… maldita sea, _lo haría._

—Voy a cerrar —le anunció con un tono bajo y ronco, completamente diferente a la voz abierta y amigable de antes. Tragó un par de veces y Jensen se quedó sin aliento mientras contemplaba la nuez de adán subir y bajar por aquel largo cuello salpicado de lunares que relumbraba, brillante de sudor—. Voy a cerrar porque creo que hoy no vas a poder atender ningún pedido más, Jensen Ackles.

—¿Y por qué crees eso? —indagó. Le ardían las yemas de los dedos por la necesidad de acariciarle. No suplicarle para que se acercase era lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

—Porque cuando cierre esta puerta me voy a acercar a ti y voy a volver a besarte, una y otra vez, y cuando te haya besado hasta hartarme te voy a follar, Jensen, aquí mismo —le aclaró con una calma que le enervó—, y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, ¿estás de acuerdo…?

Jensen miró al chico, _al hombre,_ rectificó, a aquel hombre que tenía el ansia impresa en cada una de sus facciones, en la mera postura de su cuerpo, en el modo obsceno en que el pene abultaba los vaqueros. Su esencia tórrida se había transformado y en ese momento era más oscura y almizcleña, más irresistible si cabía. Asintió con lentitud, percibiendo los espasmos de anticipación en la base de la columna, en el pecho y en el vientre. _Suyo._ El chasquido de la cerradura resonó como una sentencia. No había marcha atrás. Locura o no. Era suyo. Se giró y abandonó el local, abriendo el paso hasta la trastienda. Sabía que Jared le seguiría.

 

La segunda vez que se besaron no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos más que las ropas que desecharon entre tirones y dentelladas. Jared le alzó usando la pared como soporte, boqueando mientras desgranaba lametones y blasfemias sobre su garganta. Jensen corcoveó, extasiado por la facilidad con la que el alfa le manejaba. Había algo obsceno en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la idea de ser sólo un objeto pasivo a los deseos de Jared. Algo vergonzoso que jamás había experimentado pero que era exigente e irresistible. Cuanto quería era ser arrasado, reducido, asaltado. Poseído. Y al mismo tiempo, la necesidad le incitaba a ir a buscarle, a obligarle si era necesario. Lo que fuese por Jared, por tener dentro al alfa.

—Dios, ¿por qué llevas esto? Pareces idiota…—se quejó, luchando por deshacerse del ofensivo gorro para, al fin, hundir las yemas entre los mechones sedosos, húmedos de sudor—. Así… oh, joder… mucho mejor. Joder, joder, qué bien sabes… —añadió tras lamerle la clavícula.

—Mandón… demasiado mandón, Ackles —farfulló Jared antes de morderle otra vez para luego succionar la carne tierna del cuello, gruñendo cuando sus entrepiernas colisionaron. La fricción se volvió un vaivén delirante mientras Jensen enroscaba las piernas en torno a la cintura del más joven, maravillado por lo bien que encajaban. Jamás había sido así con otros amantes. _Suyo._ Suspiró de goce al notar las palmas que le movieron sin esfuerzo hasta que de nuevo estuvieron de pie frente a frente.

—Quítate la ropa, quiero chupártela —ordenó, abriendo botones, salivando de anticipación cuando, tras caer de rodillas, el intenso aroma el sexo del alfa le inundó la nariz. Hociqueó la tela, pasando la mejilla por el grueso bulto que latió en respuesta debajo de su cara—. ¿Qué te parece esa orden?

Jared se bajó los pantalones sin añadir nada, sosteniendo su sexo con un puño mientras esperaba. Sonriendo, Jensen sacó la lengua y paladeó la salada extensión de una sola vez, desde la base donde el nudo se engrosaba, prometedor, hasta el glande, que succionó deleitado, atrapando en su paladar el amargo sabor del preseminal que le inundó la boca en copiosos hilos. Se desabrochó los pantalones y, mientras se masturbaba, relajó la garganta tomando cuanto pudo de Jared. Jared era enorme y caliente, le llenaba la boca con voluptuosidad, dejando escapar pequeños lamentos casi desesperados cada vez que el omega hundía la nariz entre los rizos oscuros de su entrepierna. Abrió los muslos en un gesto reflejo, porque su cuerpo le pedía más, le pedía a gritos tener aquella carne dentro, partiéndole en dos. Notó las punzadas del orgasmo arremolinándose en los testículos. Agitado, besó por última vez el sexo empapado y desnudándose, se puso de rodillas sobre el diminuto sofá, exponiéndose sin un atisbo de pudor.

—Fóllame, Padalecki —pidió con más seguridad de la que sentía. Se giró, separando más los muslos, mostrándole la entrada, que imaginaba hinchada y brillante por los jugos que se derramaban empapándole los testículos y el interior de las piernas. Cuando sintió esas manos enormes separándole las nalgas fue incapaz de contener el quejido satisfecho. Jared era una presencia ardiente contra la espalda, sus dedos le rozaron el músculo con insistencia, preparándole todavía más, Jensen sabía que iba a doler, _quería que doliese_ , quería aquel sexo oscuro y enorme separándole, llenándole, y así lo dijo.

—Cómo tú mandes —le susurró el alfa, devorándole el cuello, la garganta, la nuca, mientras se enterraba en su interior de una fluida estocada. Jensen gritó mientras la delirante sensación del miembro deslizándose por su interior le recorría. Insidioso, Jared salió para volver a entrar, arrancándole un gemido lastimero, podía notar el modo en que sus músculos se cerraban ondulando en torno al grueso miembro, apretó los dientes y guardó silencio, hasta que el único sonido que resonó en el cuartucho fue el de sus aceleradas respiraciones y la acompasada cadencia de la carne contra la carne—. ¿Te gusta así, Jensen…?

—Sí —jadeó al fin, girando las caderas para abrirse más, rechinando los dientes porque el pene de Jared le estiraba de modos tan deliciosos, tan cercanos al dolor, que su propio sexo vibró, escupiendo hilos transparentes sobre la tapicería—. Sí, sí, sí. —Jared se rió, empujándose más adentro, obligándole a arquearse, mientras le buscaba los labios continuó fustigándole, usando una mano para retorcerle los pezones con licenciosa saña. Jensen se lamentó, porque la tirantez era insostenible, inaguantable. Jared le cubrió, susurrándole cuánto le gustaba sentirle así de entregado, canturreándole cuánto adoraba poseerle. Suyo. _Su omega_.

El orgasmo fue tan repentino que le obligó a doblarse en dos, se contrajo en torno al impiadoso pene que seguía moviéndose dentro de él; tembloroso, dejó que Jared le abrazase, rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras usaba la otra mano para acariciar su miembro gastado. El olor del semen y del sudor era potente y electrizante, les rodeaba como una nube, Jensen cerró los ojos un instante para volver a abrirlos. Podía notar el nudo de Jared hinchándose dentro de su cuerpo y, de nuevo, el placer le arrasó en oleadas, mareándole, tornando su mundo en fuego; deshecho, le notó tensarse contra él mientras sentía cómo crecía todavía más, hasta que el ardor del clímax le hizo sollozar. Era incapaz de mover un solo músculo, la piel demasiado sensible, cada oleada tibia parecía alargarlo, aún más, un poco más, enorme y pesado sobre su espalda mientras les ataba, unidos, con los dedos entrelazados mientras le inundaba, una y otra y otra vez. Suyo. Apenas fue capaz de registrar esa última palabra antes de caer en un estado cercano al sopor, extenuado y más satisfecho de lo que nunca había imaginado poder sentirse.

 

Estaban sentados en el viejo sofá de su trastienda, aún abrazados, unidos de la forma más íntima posible, podía notar el nudo que le mantenía atado a Jared latiendo con una cadencia más lenta, pero incesante. Las cálidas oleadas de semen le estremecían, arrancándole deliciosos temblores, como si el clímax no tuviese final. Jadeó al notarle moverse, esperando que la incomodidad llegase. Le ardían las mejillas, las orejas, el pecho, cuando la realidad de lo que acababa de pasar con aquel desconocido le hizo olvidar por un segundo el placer.

—Ahora no te vuelvas loco, Jensen —le susurró Jared, que seguía rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Apretó los párpados cuando el alfa le obligó a girar la cara, estar sentado a horcajadas sobre él no era la manera adecuada de comenzar una conversación, pero cuando se armó de valor y le enfrentó, en los ojos verdosos sólo había diversión y una placidez desconcertante.

—¿Haces esto muy a menudo? —graznó, odiándose por lo insegura que sonaba su voz—. Porque yo no.

—Sólo con los chicos que tienen lo que he buscado durante toda mi vida —le aclaró con un beso, riéndose por el bufido indignado de Jensen.

—El cómic sigue sin ser tuyo —espetó, como si no estuviese notando de nuevo los picotazos del deseo, como si Jared no le estuviese acariciando el cuello con unos labios que eran un pecado. Gimió, dándole más espacio.

—¿Cómic… de qué cómic estás hablando? —La respuesta del omega quedó en el olvido, porque nada era más interesante que aquellas manos que le obligaron a girarse, a abrirse más, a empezarlo todo de nuevo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Un año después… _más o menos.._.

 

La mañana había amanecido un poco oscura, nubes grises amenazaban con descargar sobre la ciudad mientras el viento arrastraba las últimas hojas de los árboles del parquecillo cercano. Hermione se adentró entre los parroquianos del Jamaicana con la facilidad de meses de práctica. Con un gemido satisfecho probó su capuccino y, como cada día, esperó divertida a que Danneel espiase La Batcueva con expresión de perrito abandonado. No se giró, no tenía necesidad de ello. Sólo por la cara de la chica podía saber que a su espalda Jared se estaba inclinando sobre su novio para darle un beso de despedida antes de poner rumbo a las oficinas de Alpha LTD. La camarera era persistente, eso había que concedérselo, elucubró mientras acababa la bebida y esperaba por su pedido. No es como si ellos se hubiesen ocultado ni nada de eso, en realidad fue más bien lo contrario. Lo de Jared y Jensen se había convertido en la historia de la que muchos de los chicos todavía hablaban.

Con el rabillo del ojo les contempló un instante. Jensen le estaba diciendo algo a Jared antes de colocarle el gorro de lana oscura al más alto. La sonrisa llena de hoyuelos que parecía ser el modo por defecto del alfa desde que el dependiente hizo su aparición en su vida era dolorosamente hermosa. Y evidente. Si había algo que Jared adorase, era a aquel pecoso que se negaba a aceptar ni uno solo de sus ofrecimientos de ayuda. Jensen había dejado claro desde el principio que lo único que quería de Jared era al propio Jared y sólo por eso, la secretaria iba a quererle para siempre.

—Dani, querida —le comentó antes de irse—. Me encantaría que el viernes te unieses a nosotros, los chicos están deseando conocerte.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron. Sí, se dijo Hermione, ya era hora de que la pelirroja conociese a Chad.

 

 

 

—Déjame sujetarla, anda —ordenó Jensen. Matt le entregó a la pequeña y con un suspiro de cansancio, apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del sofá.

—Espera, ¿no habréis vuelto a hacerlo aquí, no? —preguntó como si acabase de ocurrírsele la posibilidad de que algo pudiese manchar sus inmaculados vaqueros. Jensen le sacó el dedo corazón y meció a la pequeña Anna, que se chupaba un puño observándolo todo con los enormes ojos azules que había heredado de su otro padre.

—Vete a la mierda, Cohen —replicó mientras seguía paseando por el salón de su apartamento, esquivando el capazo que su amigo había dejado al lado de la mesita—. Lo cierto es que sí, ayer Jared volvió a…

—Dios, no —exclamó el moreno tapándose los oídos con gesto dramático—. ¡No quiero volver a oír lo bien dotado que está, por piedad!

—Eres un desagradecido —dijo el aludido desde el umbral de la cocina antes de entrar con un par de botellas de cerveza que dejó al alcance de Matt—. En lugar de darnos las gracias, insultas mis capacidades amatorias, me siento degradado.

—Cállate, Padalecki —bufó Matt—. Ya tienes el ego lo bastante grande. No necesitas nada más.

—Pero no es tan grande como otras partes de mí, Matthew, lástima que nunca vas a descubrirlo —se burló Jared sorbiendo la bebida—. ¡Debe ser horrible ser tú!

—Bueno, vale, ¡ya está bien! —les cortó Jensen, exasperado. Aquellos dos no perdían oportunidad de gastarse las bromas más desagradables que podían idear—. Sois idiotas, los dos. Jay, cariño, dime que has traído tú la cena. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Hey, ¡yo también quiero!—intervino Matt.

—Tú ya te ibas —atajó Jensen—, se supone que vas al cine con tu chico. Anna está perfectamente, lárgate de una vez.

—Italiano, como querías —asintió a su vez Jared, que se levantó para volver la cocina—. ¡Adiós, Cohen!

—No sé qué le has visto —le susurró Matt mientras se despedía—, bueno, salvo que es un alfa de casi dos metros, con hoyuelos y, si debo fiarme de ti y de tu sonrisita, el resto del equipo viene a juego.

—Eres un cerdo y sigues siendo un obseso —contestó, con las mejillas arreboladas, miró en dirección a la cocina, donde la carcajada de su pareja le dijo que había escuchado la conversación. No es que Matt intentase pasar desapercibido, desde luego, ese no era su estilo.

—¡Adiós, Padalecki, no traumatices a mi niña! —gritó.

—¡Que te den, Cohen! —La grosería, dicha en tono casi cantarín, le hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Aquellos dos tenían la edad mental de un renacuajo.

Con la pequeña en los brazos, se detuvo en la entrada de la diminuta cocina y admiró el modo en que los flojos pantalones de chándal se adaptaban a la curva del trasero de su novio. Jared vestía la camiseta con el logotipo de la NASA que había llevado el día que se conocieron. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Aquella tarde había pasado por alto ese detalle, demasiado ofuscado por la pasión para percatarse de nada salvo de lo bien que encajaban juntos, o de lo hermoso que era su alfa cuando estaba completamente desnudo.

—Venga, come algo —pidió Jared pasándole un plato de humeante _fetuccine,_ el aroma de la salsa de mantequilla y el parmesano hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua—. Ven con tío Jay, muñequita… —canturreó, acunando a la niña, que se sujetó a uno de sus dedos antes de llevárselo a la boca para mordisquearlo. Jensen les contempló un buen rato, sentado en el banquillo, enterró el tenedor en la pasta condimentada a la perfección.

Jared estaba descalzo y caminaba despacio por el cuarto, parloteando con Anna y haciendo muecas que arrancaron algún que otro gorjeo al bebé. En silencio, Jensen se observó a sí mismo, todavía era demasiado pronto para que nadie salvo él hubiese notado los ligerísimos cambios, pero dentro de unos meses… con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, procedió a atacar su cena. Estaba seguro de que Jared iba a adorar la noticia cuando se la contase.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo (o como atracarse de fluffy y no morir en el intento)**

... 

1

Jared contempló el estuche que había en lo alto de la mesa de su oficina en Alpha LTD. El objeto estaba realizado en suave cuero, teñido de gris antracita, imaginaba que para resaltar el color de los anillos. Dos bandas gemelas de platino, sin nombres, sólo un diseño funcional y estilizado creado para ser llevados a diario sin problemas. Tenían que serlo, porque se suponía que el día que se lo pusiera a Jensen en el dedo sería para siempre. Para siempre. Se levantó y nervioso, caminó por el cuarto, contando los minutos. Habían quedado para comer, y no es que fuese la primera vez, joder, en realidad desde aquella tarde un año antes habían sido prácticamente inseparables.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana y ahogó un suspiro satisfecho. Lo de ellos había sido tan increíble que a veces cuando despertaba en la cama, con Jensen curvado contra él —al tío le encantaba acurrucarse, aunque dijese lo contrario—, tenía que repetirse que de verdad el precioso omega que tenía al lado era suyo. Sólo suyo. No, jamás habían tenido dudas, y sí, como el resto de las parejas a veces discutían y pasaban días sin hablarse o se gritaban idioteces que ninguno sentía. Eran humanos después de todo.

Pero la realidad era que doce meses atrás, cuando se encaminó a La Batcueva con la firme intención de convencer al dueño para que le vendiese el número quince de Amazing Fantasy, lo que menos esperaba era que en lugar de un cómic exclusivo su buena suerte fuese un poco más allá. A lo mejor el tebeo no había acabado en su poder —el cabezota había asegurado que acostarse con él no era un sí—, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó en una cama que no era la suya, con una boca pecaminosamente bella en torno a su sexo, Jared había comprendido que lo que tenía entre manos era incuantificable. Ya entonces se supo adicto a aquel aroma dulce y tórrido, al acento lánguido y los quejidos apasionados de su chico. No, nunca había tenido dudas, y lo mejor es que si algo tenía claro es que era plenamente correspondido.

Así que, harto de esperar y preguntarse qué iba a pasar, decidió pasar a la acción: recogió el paquetito y lo embutió en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Herm, puedes irte, guapa —anunció a su secretaria mientras abandonaba la estancia—. Nos vemos mañana.

No le dio tiempo a que le respondiese, demasiado agitado y ansioso por comprobar qué cara pondría su novio una vez formulase su petición. Qué le diría. Cómo le besaría. Sonriendo para sí mismo, sacó el móvil y envió un texto. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. «En casa, ¿vienes ya Xfavor? Tenemos k hablar» Frunció el entrecejo, pero nada podría salir mal. Eran Jared y Jensen. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Iban a ser muy felices juntos, mucho más. La idea de reclamarle como suyo le estremeció. Como todo alfa, encontrar un compañero era algo que había ansiado desde que fue lo bastante mayor para comprender lo que era tener pareja y una familia propias.

 

Jensen estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con una taza de algo que parecía una infusión, si tenía que juzgarlo por el olor. Sorprendido, porque se podían contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que le había visto cambiar su café habitual por otra bebida, se acercó para besarle.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó. Se moría por hacerle la pregunta, pero quería que todo fuese perfecto, y eso sólo sería así si los dos estaban al cien por cien. Dejó la bolsa con la botella de vino y los comestibles con los que pensaba prepararle la cena y le pasó la mano por la frente.

—Sí —asintió el omega, dedicándole una sonrisa débil. Bajo la palma, su piel parecía ligeramente febril.

—Me gustaría que habláramos —anunció Jared entonces, armándose de valor. Estaban a solas y afuera anochecía. Tenían horas para celebrarlo.

—Jay, tengo que… léelo, por favor —le interrumpió el mayor, entregándole un sobre. Jared lo sostuvo sin saber qué decir. Era de grueso papel manila, y en una de las esquinas había un nombre impreso que no reconoció.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó notando cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Lo giró y rescató los folios del interior con premura—. ¿Qué pasa, Jen, estás bien?

Jensen no contestó, se puso de pie y paseó por el espacio disponible, sorteando las piernas del alfa con eficiencia. Jare le miró desde su lugar en el sofá. El joven vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y, para su sorpresa, llevaba una camiseta suya, una que le quedaba enorme y que sin embargo al alfa le encantaba ver sobre su compañero. Jensen se apoyó contra el cristal de la ventana francesa que comunicaba con el diminuto balcón atestado de macetas. Suspiró, negando.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Sólo… bueno, léelo, quiero saber qué piensas. —Jared le contempló con detenimiento, Jensen tenía el cabello revuelto y unas ligeras ojeras que atribuyó al insomnio que parecía acosarle desde hacía un par de semanas. Su rostro, sin embargo, seguía resultándole tan irresistible como de costumbre. El rubio apoyó las manos en las caderas y puso los ojos en blanco—. Lee, coño, ¡te encanta llevarme la contraria!

—Ya voy —bufó. Bajó los ojos mientras el chico esperaba a que le obedeciese. Le recorrió de nuevo, calculador y entonces lo supo, tan claro como un cristal. Lo había tenido enfrente todo aquel tiempo. Sostuvo los papeles con una firmeza por la que se prometió a si mismo felicitarse e hizo lo que le habían pedido, leyó. El informe era escueto pero claro. Se le secó la boca y notaba los latidos del corazón en la garganta. Jensen respiraba con rapidez, tenía las mejillas encendidas y por algún estúpido motivo parecía aterrado. Y Jared lo único que quería era ponerse a llorar como un completo gilipollas, porque sencillamente, nunca había sido más feliz. Y era todo gracias al hombre que tenía enfrente. Se levantó y con paso firme, se acercó hasta que pudo posar una mano sobre aquel vientre que aún seguía firme y plano.

—¿Santa Cruz…? —preguntó con voz suave, recordando las tardes en la playa, el rumor de las olas como telón de fondo mientras hacían el amor. Una y otra vez, con la luz de la luna pintando sombras sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Recordó la cruda necesidad de atarse al omega, de llenarle y poseerle hasta que el amanecer les encontró todavía anudados. Siete semanas. Eso decía el documento, el que le anunciaba que iba a ser padre.

 


	7. Chapter 7

2.  
—¿Perdona, por qué no? —Sentado en medio de la cama revuelta, al fin se había animado a hacer la pregunta, lleno de alegría y expectativas. No sólo hacía un año que había encontrado a su pareja, al Omega, sí, esa persona especial, esa de la que tanto se hablaba, sino que además de eso, su chico le decía que estaba esperando un bebé, o a lo mejor dos, a veces pasaba, en su familia había pasado, le comentó un Jensen más nervioso de lo que nunca le había visto.  
A Jared no le importaba, en realidad no, al menos no en aquel preciso momento, porque en aquel instante lo que de verdad había querido era llevárselo a la cama y demostrarle lo mucho que le amaba y lo bien que iba a cuidar de él. Lo bien que iban a estar juntos. Así que le había besado, alzándole sin dificultad, gruñendo de satisfacción al notar las largas piernas rodeándole las caderas. Sin dejar de devorarle la boca, le había llevado hasta el dormitorio, donde le había desnudado para, sin mediar palabra, proceder a degustar cada centímetro de toda esa piel dorada y pecosa que adoraba con una intensidad que rayaba la veneración. Para cuando se unió a Jensen sobre las sábanas, el miembro del omega estaba de un rojo furioso, curvado y derramándose con profusión sobre la entrepierna tachonada de rizos ambarinos. Con gula, usó las manos para separarle las nalgas y, sin ceremonias, hundir la lengua en la entrada palpitante, que besó, sorbiendo hambriento la miel que le resbalaba sobre la lengua, empapándole las mejillas y los labios. Jensen sollozó mientras se corría, latiendo con fuerza en torno a su lengua, jadeante y sin aliento, musitando su nombre una y otra vez.  
Saciado y satisfecho, se irguió para montarle, llevándole dentro con un quejido ronco, alzándose sobre sus caderas con sensualidad, lamiéndole su esencia mientras giraba la pelvis con frenesí, llevándole al orgasmo con una rapidez vergonzosa. Curvados el uno contra el otro, se besaron cabalgando el clímax, entrelazando los dedos y las piernas, los labios sellados, unidos de la forma más íntima posible.   
—Cásate conmigo. —Nunca había dicho aquello antes, ni siquiera lo había pensado o deseado hasta que le había conocido. Sudado y ahíto, esperó una respuesta, la única aceptable.  
Jensen, en cambio, le miró tenso antes de hacer una mueca de incomodidad, seguían unidos y Jared podía notar el modo en que el nudo que les ataba palpitaba dentro del cuerpo del omega, obsceno y maravilloso, todo a la vez.   
—Jay… por favor —contestó mientras apartaba los ojos—. Ahora no…  
—¿Ahora no? —repitió incrédulo. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la tensión con un doloroso latigazo que hizo que el mayor se encogiese. Asustado, respiró hondo, luchando por relajarse, por comprender al padre de su futuro hijo. Había fallado de forma miserable.  
Se tumbaron en el colchón mientras caían en un extraño letargo, silencioso y tirante. Era la primera vez que no disfrutaban de los momentos de seguridad que venían después de unirse, de la proximidad que aquellos momentos les reportaban. A pesar de lo extraño de su comportamiento, Jensen le abrazó con fuerza, reposando su cabeza en el hombro, hundiendo el rostro en la curva del codo, usándole como almohada. La postura era tan conocida que se permitió relajarse lo bastante como para caer en una placentera duermevela, percibiendo las diminutas descargas que les recorrían a ambos de tanto en tanto, mientras su miembro pulsaba, derramándose cada vez con menos fuerza. Posó la palma sobre el vientre del omega, jugueteando con la piel húmeda, sonriendo para sí, dejando que el conocido aroma del sexo le envolviese como un arrumaco.  
—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?  
—Yo también, Jared, de verdad —replicó el rubio por lo bajo. Siseando, se estremeció cuando el sexo ahora a medias erecto del alfa se deslizó fuera de su pasadizo. Jared pasó el pulgar por la zona, casi lamentando separarse, sintiendo un picotazo de lascivia al contemplar el aspecto usado y precioso de la entrada del omega, que se cerró en torno a su yema.  
—Eres jodidamente precioso —le gruñó en el oído antes de hundir el dígito un poco más, para luego sacarlo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, lo deslizó por los labios antes de succionarlo con verdadero placer. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jensen había girado la cara para mirarle, el retazo de lengua sonrosada le llamaba con poderosa intensidad—. Y sabes a gloria, Jen. Me gustaría volver a follarte hasta que todos pudiesen olerme en ti, que sepan que eres mío. Mío. —Se giró hasta subirse a horcajadas sobre las caderas delgadas, paseando la mirada por su amante, que le examinaba con avidez.  
—Eres un bestia —se burló con voz temblorosa.  
—Y eso a ti te encanta —añadió antes de hundirle la lengua en la boca, dándole a probar su sabor. Jadeando, volvió a repetir la frase—. Cásate conmigo, Jensen.  
De nuevo, el joven suspiró dentro del beso, acercándole para, pasados unos segundos, apartarse de su alcance.   
—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿vale? Así estamos bien.  
—¿Qué…? —sorprendido, le permitió retorcerse hasta que se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero, las rodillas dobladas en un claro gesto defensivo—. ¿Jen?  
—No tienes que hacerlo porque… bueno, vayamos a tener un niño. —Tozudo, se puso de pie y empezó a recoger las prendas que habían quedado diseminadas de cualquier forma por el suelo del cuarto. A Jared no le quedó otro remedio que imitarle y ponerse la ropa interior, porque la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada tener una conversación como aquella completamente desnudo. No cuando aquello parecía que iba a ser diferente por completo a la forma en que lo había imaginado.  
Cuando salió del cuarto, Jensen se estaba colocando la camiseta, ignorando la incomodidad del semen que se le secaba en el vientre y la entrepierna; cruzó los brazos y esperó.  
—¿Y bien?   
—Jay… —Jensen suspiró y apartó los ojos. Con aire cansado, ocupó un lado del sofá antes de mirarle de frente—. Ya te lo he dicho, estamos bien así, ¿por qué cambiar eso?  
—¿Qué por qué? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Te parece poco que vayamos a ser padres?  
—No seríamos los primeros que lo hacen sin estar casados —le replicó con una mueca—. No vivimos en los cincuenta, ¿vale? No soy una mujercita desamparada ni mucho menos.  
—¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas? ¡Lo único que quiero es estar aquí para vosotros! Por Cristo, Jensen, casi vivimos juntos y…   
—Casi —le cortó—, ¡casi! No quiero que si lo hacemos sea porque vayamos a tener un hijo.  
—¿Qué malo tiene querer estar casado con el padre de mi niño? —farfulló, porque honestamente, había ocasiones en las que Jensen era incomprensible, y ésa era una de ellas.  
—¿Qué malo tiene querer que si nos casamos sea porque queramos hacerlo, no porque sea una obligación? —espetó, lanzándole su propia pregunta a la cara.  
—¿Eso crees? —rugió con las mejillas arreboladas—. ¿Qué te he pedido que te cases conmigo por obligación…?  
Jensen le contempló un instante, y la angustia que pudo ver reflejada en su rostro casi apagó la ira que la estúpida trifulca había causado. Casi.  
—No lo sé —dijo por lo bajo—. Estamos bien —le repitió con tono ronco preñado de urgencia—, estamos bien, ¿por qué estropearlo…?  
—¿Eso crees? —musitó, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Agitado, se puso de pie, deseando haberse vestido por completo, ansiando escapar de aquel espacio y del hombre que de pronto le parecía un completo desconocido—. ¿Es crees…?  
—Jay…  
—¿Sabes qué, Jensen? —escupió entre dientes—. Que te jodan.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jared se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Jensen. Después de su discusión, aquella discusión que todavía no alcanzaba a entender del todo, había regresado al dormitorio y, conducido por el impulso de marcharse de allí, se había vestido por completo. Jensen seguía en el mismo sitio en que le había dejado. Le miró con los ojos dilatados, tan pálido que un ramalazo de indeseada preocupación le instó a acercarse y comprobar que estaba bien, que ellos estaban bien. Luchó contra la necesidad visceral del alfa que dentro de él le pedía que cuidase de su pareja, del padre de su hijo. Le odió un poco por arrastrarles en aquella montaña rusa emocional. La sensación de incorrección creció, molesta y amarga. Ellos deberían estar en la cama, entregados el uno al otro, celebrando no sólo que un año antes sus caminos se había cruzado, sino que dentro de pocos meses serían uno más. De mal humor, agitó la cabeza y cruzó el salón camino de la calle, no se fiaba de sí mismo ni de lo que podría decir en aquel momento, así que prefería irse y dejar que la distancia enfriase su ánimo y el de Jensen.

—¿Te vas? —La voz del omega le llegó ronca y apagada, como si le costase hablar. Crispó una mano en torno al pomo de la puerta y asintió. Él tampoco confiaba en su voz en aquel momento—. Jay, por favor…

Lo que menos esperaba cuando se giró era enfrentarse al miedo que se vislumbraba en el rostro de Jensen. Todavía más confuso que antes, se apoyó contra la madera.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Jen…? —rogó, detestando el tono suplicante de su propia voz.

—No te vayas —le pidió mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ya bastante despeinado—. Jared, yo…

—¿Tú qué? —increpó casi a gritos—. Dime algo, Jen, ¡por Dios! Dime por qué en lugar de estar celebrando que vamos a ser padres, estamos así, porque te juro que no te entiendo, ni una pizca. ¡Pensaba que estábamos bien!

—¡Y lo estamos! —Jensen se le acercó, hasta que le posó una mano en el hombro, apretándola en torno al músculo con tanta fuerza que sería un milagro que no le quedasen moretones—. Jay…

—Dímelo, Jensen, tienes que confiar en mí —suplicó—. ¿No entiendes que necesito una razón convincente? Joder, Jen, esto no es un puto cómic sobre el que peleamos, esto es para siempre.

Jensen le miró durante un largo rato y despacio, asintió, casi para sí mismo.

—¿Recuerdas a mi madre, verdad? —preguntó.

Jared asintió, procurando que la sorpresa no se le reflejase en la cara. Había conocido a Donna un par de meses atrás. La mujer había pasado un par de días en la ciudad y, salvo por el parecido físico, nadie hubiese podido decir que alguien tan dulce y divertido como Jensen tenía parentesco con ella. Las frases irónicas, las quejas y críticas veladas le habían sorprendido, casi tanto como el abierto desprecio hacia lo que había llamado «estilo de vida disipado». Cuando lo escuchó, Jared había creído que bromeaba. Por desgracia no era así.

—Sí —contestó, todavía buscando en Jensen una respuesta. Apretó las palmas contra la madera en un intento de contenerse, porque en realidad lo que quería, enfadado o no, era abrazar al omega.

—Cuando cumplí dieciocho me prometí —farfulló Jensen—. Él era un amigo de la familia, atractivo, inteligente… habíamos tonteado durante un año, pero Jeff no quiso hacer nada formal hasta que fui mayor de edad. Entonces mi madre nos encontró y… bueno, ya sabes que ella cree que el lugar de un omega es en casa, cuidando de su familia. Jeff era un abogado de éxito, tenía un buen nombre, casa propia… el sueño de cualquier chico o chica. No tengo que decirte que estaba encantada con lo nuestro, le faltó tiempo para empezar los preparativos. Pero, ¿sabes qué? —Jensen rió por lo bajo, apretándole el hombro una vez más, con los ojos fijos en un punto de la madera tras él, como si buscase las palabras—. Desde que lo del matrimonio se hizo algo real… todo se fue a la mierda, bueno, en realidad nada de aquello fue real. Jeff resultó ser un gilipollas, mi madre resultó ser mi madre y de pronto yo me encontré con un desconocido que se había dedicado a tontear con un niñato que no sabía nada… nada. Yo sólo era el marido ideal porque era, precisamente, un pobre idiota. Así que me fui y me dediqué a trabajar, Matt me siguió poco después y montamos La Batcueva…

—¿Crees que yo soy como él? —indagó, notando el aguijonazo insidioso de los celos. Una cosa era saber que no era el primero y otra tener la certeza de que una vez Jensen había estado lo bastante enamorado como para querer compartir la vida con otro.

—No —replicó con una sonrisa trémula—. Dios, Jay… eres todo lo contrario, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Pero estabas dispuesto a pasar la vida con él —insistió—. ¿Es por eso que no quieres casarte conmigo? —La idea le horrorizó—. Le querías… a lo mejor…

—No le quise ni un centésima parte de lo que te quiero a ti —le susurró, deslizándole el envés de la mano por la mejilla—. ¿No lo comprendes…? Tengo miedo de que seas tú quien despierte una mañana y vea que sólo soy un dependiente de una tienda que a veces no llega a fin de mes, un friki que prefiere pasar los sábados viendo Doctor Who a andar por ahí de marcha… un idiota. Mira lo que ha pasado, ¡tienes razón! ¡Deberíamos estar celebrándolo! ¿Y qué he hecho yo en cambio, eh? —Jensen se giró sobre los talones y se alejó, dándole la espalda—. Lo he estropeado todo, ¡he dejado que mi neuras y mis tonterías…! ¡Dios, soy un gilipollas!

—Jen… —De una zancada estuvo a su altura para, sin ceremonias, abrazarle por la espalda. Con un suspiro, hundió la nariz entre el fino cabello dorado de la nuca, inspirando el aroma sensual de su pareja—. Vale…

—¿Sabes lo que es más tonto? —le susurró una vez estuvieron abrazados. Jared podía percibir el errático latido del corazón de su novio. Gruñó mientras le sujetaba con fuerza, la urgencia de proveer por el padre de su hijo, de cuidarle, era abrumadora.

—¿Aparte de ti? —bromeó, meciéndole. Jensen se retorció intentando liberarse de su presa—. Venga, Jen… no te enfades, coño…

—Idiota… —protestó—. Ahora no debería decirte nada.

—¡Ah, no! —negó—, habla o tendré que ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos azotes. Desembucha y dime qué es eso tan gracioso que querías decirme.

—Pervertido… —Jensen rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y con algo muy cercano a la timidez abrió la palma—. Tenía pensado proponerte esto… sólo que lo del bebé lo ha cambiado todo…

Bajó los ojos y contempló las sencillas alianzas que descansaban en el centro de la mano del omega. Sorprendido, levantó la mirada y contempló a Jensen, cuyas mejillas ardían de un vivo tono sonrosado. Quería reírse; sin añadir nada, sacó el estuche y, con una sonrisa, le acercó lo bastante como para besarle. Jensen parpadeó al comprender qué era lo que le tendía.

—Feliz aniversario, Ackles. Y por si te quedan dudas, mi respuesta es sí. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí —añadió.

—Joder, Jared —le dijo antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos—. No tienes ni idea de lo que te quiero.

—Pues dímelo tú —le retó, alzándole, se dijo que igual podrían aprovechar el tiempo y demostrarse el uno al otro qué era exactamente lo que sentían.


	9. Chapter 9

—Jared, tenemos que coger el vuelo. —La voz de Chad le sacó del duermevela en que el corto viaje en automóvil le había sumido—. Espabila, tío.

—Perdona —dijo. Se cubrió la boca con el envés de la mano para ocultar un bostezo.

—Cualquiera diría que ya habéis tenido al crío —rezongó el rubio con su poco tacto habitual. Jared cruzó una mirada con Tahmoh, el _chico para todo_ de Alpha LTD. El hombre era una joya, lo mismo reparaba cualquier error informático que les hacía de chófer improvisado. Con su eficiencia habitual le señaló la pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía dos cafés lo bastante calientes como para ser consumidos. Con una sonrisa, Jared le agradeció la atención.

—Chad, eres idiota —sentenció una vez la cafeína hizo su efecto. El tráfico a aquella hora era demencial, de ahí que hubiesen desechado la idea de un taxi. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aún les quedaba tiempo de sobra—. Gracias, Tay, era justo lo que necesitaba.

El empleado se limitó a sonreírle a través del retrovisor. Se hundió en el respaldo y contempló el paisaje cambiar mientras se movían.

—Oye, ¿está todo bien por casa? —Chad se levantó las gafas de sol y le miró, esa vez con gesto serio—. ¿Jensen está bien?

—Un poco cansado, eso es todo —contestó.

—Siempre puedes dejar que haga yo solo la presentación —sugirió Chad, retomando su trabajo sobre el iPad que sostenía sobre las rodillas—. No sería la primera vez, ¿sabes?

—Este será el último —repitió, todavía mirando por la ventanilla—. Dentro de un mes se supone que no podré ir a ninguna parte, quedamos en que el primer año de Jacob no habría viajes de trabajo para mí, así que hagamos esto, total, son sólo dos días, tres como mucho.

—Vale. ¿Y qué tal está Jen, sigue afirmando que te va a cortar los huevos cuando todo acabe?

Gruñó, el mal humor de su novio se había convertido en motivo de broma para toda la oficina, pero Chad disfrutaba recordándole que Jensen había dicho aquella frase en más de una ocasión.

—Jacob será un chico grande, como sus padres —dijo con una sonrisa incontenible. Tuvo que detenerse antes de sacar otra vez las ecografías y convertirse en uno de esos tíos raritos que agobian al resto con historias sobre sus bebés. Pero es que casi no podía esperar para verle.

—Será como tú, Sasquatch —bromeó Chad con una palmada—, ¿en serio me vas a obligar a ser padrino junto al tal Matt? De verdad que me siento ofendido, Jare, colega.

—Si sigues así le pediré a Misha que te sustituya —amenazó—. Además, fuiste testigo en la boda, ¿qué más quieres…?

—Maldita sea, ¡si ni siquiera hubo despedida de soltero en Las Vegas!

—No hacía falta nada de eso y lo sabes, cerdo, además, ¿qué diría Danneel de todo eso?

—Danni es una chica comprensiva —suspiró Chad—. Me tiene loco.

—Ya era hora que encontrases la horma de tu zapato —se burló Jared, que sabía perfectamente que tras la fachada de cabroncete sin sentimientos, su amigo escondía un corazón enorme—. Hagamos esto y regresemos, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Jen.

 

Mientras volaban, y una vez les permitieron conectar los ordenadores, se dedicó a revisar su correo privado. Había varias carpetas con fotos de la boda que aún no había enviado a su cuenta en la nube, donde conservaba una copia de seguridad. Abrió un par de archivos, contemplando con una sonrisa el pequeño grupo de amigos que había asistido a la ceremonia. Íntima y sin aspavientos, había pedido Jensen, y así había sido. Ellos dos frente al juez, mirándose mientras recitaban unos votos que Jared sabía que iban a honrar por el resto de su vida. De eso hacía sólo un par de meses, Jensen estaba casi igual, pensó, buscando una instantánea más reciente en su móvil. La había tomado mientras Jensen hacía esos ejercicios a los que se había vuelto adicto. Con las piernas cruzadas estilo indio sobre la alfombra del salón, la espalda erguida y una camiseta de Jared, apenas parecía cargar con un diminuto ser dentro del vientre. La luz del ocaso le daba de frente iluminándole la piel, incendiando los cortos mechones rubios de mil tonos diferentes. Todavía le robaba el aliento como esa tarde cuando entró en La Batcueva por primera vez.

Cerró el portátil y dejó que su mente vagase, pensando en la noche anterior. Había despertado solo en la cama y, preocupado, se levantó. Vivían en el piso de Jensen porque, a pesar de ser más pequeño, los dos se sentían mejor allí. Descalzo, caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, la noche era extrañamente calurosa y podía escuchar el tráfico de la calle adyacente porque seguramente alguna de las ventanas estaba abierta. Tras buscar en el baño, se dirigió al salón, donde la figura estática de Jensen se recortaba con claridad contra el cielo grisáceo de la madrugada. Estaba en su sitio favorito, en la alfombra, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo mientras respiraba de forma acompasada.

Sin decir nada, se sentó rodeándole con las piernas para luego besarle el hombro desnudo mientras le olisqueaba con suavidad. La esencia de Jensen había ido transformándose a lo largo de aquel tiempo, como si, al igual que el resto de su sistema, todo se estuviese adaptando al bebé que se nutría dentro de él. Jared tatareó por lo bajo, juntando las manos sobre la piel tensa del vientre, que todavía brillaba hidratada por el masaje que habían compartido un par de horas antes. Los movimientos del niño contra las palmas eran fuertes y continuos, señal segura de por qué el omega seguía insomne. Le besó otra vez, obligándole a apoyar la nuca en su hombro mientras soportaba todo su peso. Gustoso hubiese intercambiado el lugar con su pareja, y no sólo por evitarle todas aquellas diminutas molestias que Jensen se tomaba con admirable calma, sino porque, para su sorpresa, a veces sentía ramalazos de celos, porque él jamás iba a saber lo que era sentir alguien de la forma en la que Jensen llevaba a Jacob.

—¿Todo bien? —musitó, sin dejar de trazar círculos sobre la zona de la cintura y el ombligo, arriba y abajo, un ronroneo al que Jensen sucumbió al cabo de poco minutos. Cuando le miró sus iris carecían de fondo, hermosos y cansados, Jared nunca le había deseado tanto, ni tampoco había tenido tantas ganas de cuidar de él. _De ellos_. Abrió los dedos, oscuras estrellas de mar navegando en el océano de piel pálida y pecosa, que onduló de nuevo arrancándole una sonrisa de orgullo. Allí adentro había algo suyo, algo que había ayudado a crear. Algo que, como Jensen, era incuantificable para él.

—¿Crees que seré capaz? —preguntó Jensen en voz baja—. Me he despertado y de pronto he comprendido que no soy capaz, Jay, no soy… Dios… Jared…

—Hey… —llamó, atenuando el ataque de pánico con mano firme, enroscando las rodillas para mantenerle allí, donde pertenecía, rodeado por sus brazos—. Shh, Jensen, vas a hacerlo genial, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo sé, ni tú tampoco ¿y si no soy lo bastante fuerte? Aún no tenemos ni su cuarto listo, ¿cómo nos las vamos a apañar? ¿Y si…? —farfulló con la respiración agitada.

—Oye —le interrumpió de nuevo, apretando los dedos en torno al vientre—. Para un poco y respira, cuando Jacob llegue no necesita un dormitorio para él solo, quedamos en que estaría un tiempo con nosotros, y vas a hacerlo bien, tu cuerpo está listo para esto… —susurró, absorto en el modo en que sus manos se movían por la piel nacarada, creando patrones sin orden ni concierto, en la sensación de sentirle respirar contra sus costillas, en la firmeza del músculo—, vas a hacerlo genial, y yo estoy aquí, lo que te hace muy afortunado.

Jensen rió casi de mala gana, apretándole los dedos con los suyos. Jared cerró los ojos al alzarlos, para luego besarlos uno a uno, en un fútil intento de alejar la frialdad con su presencia.

—Idiota —le musitó.

—Calla, no puedes hablar así con Jacob escuchándonos —le regañó. El cuerpo de Jensen parecía fundido contra el suyo, pesado y lánguido, el vientre se movió de nuevo y Jared deseó ser todavía más grande y más fuerte, no dejarles ir nunca.

—Te quiero —confesó Jensen con tono somnoliento.

—Vamos a la cama —ordenó el alfa, y por una vez Jensen discrepó, limitándose a seguirle y una vez entre las sábanas, curvarse contra Jared, que volvió a cubrirle con su cuerpo en una postura que habían aprendido a adoptar desde que el embarazo del omega se hizo evidente.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente Jensen ya estaba listo para empezar el día, animado y más descansado de lo que le había visto en semanas, y tan cabezota como de costumbre, se negó a considerar la idea de que Jared pudiese ignorar la reunión en New York para quedarse con él.

 

—Chad —dijo, mirando a su amigo—, sé que es una putada, pero tengo que volver a casa.

Con una sonrisa, su amigo, alguien a quien algunos consideraban una rémora en su vida y en su negocio, le tendió un sobre.

—Si todo va bien esta tarde estarás de regreso —comentó antes de bajarse las gafas de sol y sorber su cóctel—. Ahora no me atosigues, chaval, ya sé que soy genial.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando llegó a su casa era casi madrugada, giró la llave con cuidado y abrió la puerta. No había tenido tiempo de avisar a Jensen del cambio de planes, así que imaginaba que a aquellas horas su chico estaría en la cama. Para su sorpresa, había luz en el salón y la cocina, así que, inquieto, dejó el bolso en la entrada y buscó al omega.

—¿Jared? —La voz de Jensen le llegó amortiguada por el sonido del agua. Extrañado, se dirigió al baño y abrió del todo la puerta que hasta aquel momento había permanecido entornada.

—Antes de que digas nada —empezó, por experiencia tenía claro que con su chico la mejor defensa era un buen ataque—. Ya sé, pero tenía que volver…y, ¿Jen, qué coño te pasa?

Con mórbida fascinación, contempló la mancha oscura que se extendía por la entrepierna del pantalón de su marido.

—De hecho —replicó Jensen, que estaba mortalmente pálido—. Es genial que estés aquí… porque creo que Jacob viene con adelanto.

 

 

El tiempo es una materia extraña, pensó Jared mientras contemplaba a Jensen dormir en la cama del cuarto de la clínica donde sólo unas horas antes, habían llegado, confusos y aterrados, imaginaba que como todas las parejas que reciben a un hijo por primera vez. Sí, el tiempo era algo extraño y confuso, algo que parecía mutar y cambiar sin razón aparente, transformando los minutos en días y las horas en segundos, a veces hasta deteniéndose.

Para Jared se había detenido a las cinco de la madrugada de un día que iba a recordar siempre, porque era en ese minuto cuando Jensen y él habían escuchado a Jacob por primera vez. Se había detenido cuando el obstetra le colocó al omega el recién nacido sobre el pecho desnudo, se había detenido al contemplar la sonrisa de su marido y la redonda perfección de aquella cabecita cubierta de un suavísimo vellón tan oscuro como el del propio Jared. Se había detenido cuando rozó con miedo la mejilla increíblemente aterciopelada, cuando el aroma único de su hijo le llenó, por dentro y por fuera.

Horas más tarde seguía estático, suspendido en aquel momento de absoluta perfección: Jensen le miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha y, contra su pecho, el peso del cuerpecito caliente de Jacob. Caminó despacio, abriendo la palma, que era lo bastante grande como para cubrir el cráneo del bebé y susurrando, tatareó algo sin sentido.

—¿Está dormido? —preguntó Jensen.

—Ajá, dice la enfermera que es normal, que tiene que estar cansado, tanto como tú, Jen —explicó; sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama, meció un poco al diminuto bulto—. Es todo un campeón... Gracias, Jen.

—Ven aquí —pidió el omega—. Dame las gracias de verdad. Sigo teniendo labios.

Con una risa nerviosa, se inclinó para evitar que el joven se moviese; despacio, procurando no despertar al niño, capturó la boca tierna de su marido.

—Te quiero mucho —confesó en voz baja.

—Y yo… ven, déjamelo —rogó Jensen, que tendió los brazos y con torpeza, colocó al bebé sobre su esternón—. Es igual que tú, Jay —afirmó con una sonrisa, recorriendo las diminutas facciones, la naricilla redonda, los labios fruncidos, la mata de cabello indómita e increíblemente sedosa—. Y duerme como tú, como una marmota.

—Oh, vamos —protestó Jared, que armado con el móvil, sacó un par de fotos de Jensen acunando a Jacob—. Mi madre se va a derretir cuando os vea.

—Dios, Jared, debo tener un aspecto horrible —se quejó Jensen.

—No digas tonterías, eres el tío más guapo que he visto en mi vida. No te imaginas la cara de gilipollas que se me quedó cuando te vi aquella tarde en La Batcueva, así que no seas idiota.

—Me hago una idea —replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Fui yo al que casi asaltaste.

—Ya, claro —rió—. No te oí quejarte, Ackles. Además, ya sabes que mamá te adora.

Tecleó un mensaje y envió los archivos. Cuando levantó los ojos, Jensen estaba contemplando al pequeño, que al parecer había despertado. Atraído por los sonidos suaves y agudos, Jared se situó de nuevo al borde de la cama, cautivado por la expresión de su marido, por la visión del niño, sano y salvo entre los brazos de su padre.

—Cuando le cuente que todo esto fue por culpa de un cómic no va a creérselo.

Jensen le miró y negó: —Conociéndote… sabrá que todo es cierto.

 

Sí, el tiempo es algo inexplicable, pasaba volando, escurriéndose como arena entre los dedos, sobre todo si todo a tu alrededor está en su lugar, volvió a pensar Jared mientras recapitulaba. Semanas y noches que una vez fueron eternas y aterradoras después parecían sólo una gota en el océano. La primera noche en casa. El primer paseo. La primera sonrisa. La primera palabra. El primer paso. Con un suspiro satisfecho, cerró la carpeta y la guardó, aquel diminuto icono en una pantalla contenía un microcosmos de la vida junto a Jensen, de Jacob, que le sonreía con sus mismos hoyuelos desde el salvapantallas, moreno y despeinado, pero con los ojos verdes de Jensen. Algún día sería un cabroncete con suerte, si tenía que creer a Chad.

Cerró el portátil y recogió su bolsa, era hora de recoger a Jacob en la guardería y esa tarde le tocaba hacerlo a él. Cuando salió del despacho, no le sorprendió encontrar a Tahmoh allí, al parecer su secretaria había desarrollado un gusto increíble a encontrar reparaciones por hacer en su oficina. Quién se lo iba a decir. Agitó la cabeza cuando descubrió la sonrisa depredadora del chico mientras contemplaba a Hermione. A lo mejor aquella lianta había encontrado al fin alguien que le diese a probar de su propia medicina.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos —se despidió, cerrando tras de sí.

 

Le encantaba su vida.

 


End file.
